Biosolids from wastewater treatment operations are dried and processed into fertilizer and sold to farmers and others for land application. One of the major drawbacks to the conventional processing of biosolids is that the final biosolids product is generic and is not particularly designed to meet the needs of certain farmers or to meet the enrichment needs of soils in a particular geographical location.
Furthermore, many biosolids products do not lend themselves to spreadability. Spreadability is a function of particle size, shape and density. The success of a dried biosolids product depends to a significant extent on the ability of the biosolids product to be efficiently packaged and easily applied to the land. Also size, shape and density of the biosolids product factor into various end applications such as nurseries, turf grass, tree farms and other agricultural application where the size of the biosolids product impacts the applications.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a dried biosolids product that is custom blended with nutrients and/or minerals to meet the particular needs of soils in a certain geographical region. Further, there is a need for a biosolids processing system that forms the biosolids into relatively dense particles of a size and shape that enable the biosolids particles to be easily spread.